


Heart's Content

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a mix of past and present tense seems to be what my adhd addled mind calls acceptable writing, i'm sorry for no beta i've lost friends over it before, we make mistakes like men, when you write something as a joke and end up really enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Soulmates have becoming a rarity among humans, so it's extraordinary that someone who is only half human would receive a mark. Neither Keyleth or Vex were born with one, but have gained one recently. After a swim, Keyleth is the one to notice that the mark between Vex'ahlia's shoulders matches her own. How will Vex take the news?
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Heart's Content

**Author's Note:**

> There are not very many fics for Vex and Keyleth so I thought I would add to this little love nest. I picked a trope fic for fun and ended up really enjoying the way this turned out. I hope you like it, too!

Keyleth averted her eyes trying not to look at Vex’ahlia. They'd gone for a hike and a swim. Afterwards, Keyleth busied herself with her own clothing but, when she'd spotted a familiar-looking mark between the Ranger’s shoulder blades she'd frozen on the spot. How had she not seen that before?

Being Half-Elvin, Keyleth wasn’t born with a mark, and for most of her young life she was sure she wasn’t meant to have one. There had been no time for it anyway; she had to learn to be a leader. It was not that long ago she'd discovered it on her hip. It was a unique series of pretty swirls that were bisected with what only now occurred to her was _a fucking arrow!_ She’d all but forgotten about it until now.

While Keyleth had been lost in her thoughts; and brought on by seemingly nothing, it felt as if the spot on her hip was burning. At the same time, she'd watched as Vex’ahlia reached behind her back touching her mark and swiftly turned around. 

“What the devil was that? Did you feel it, too?” It felt like someone cast a spell!"

"I’m not sure! I… um… maybe?”

Vex dropped whatever was in her hands and picked up her bow, and slid her quiver over her shoulder. She was ready for an attack.

“I don’t," Keyleth put up her hands waving Vex down. "I don’t think that’s necessary. We’re okay.” Her voice had been calm and sure. 

Vex’ahlia had given her a pointed look. “We are? How can you be so sure?”

“Because… oh, boy! I wasn’t going to bring this up." She'd been doing her best to avoid her feelings for Vex'ahlia, but this made it impossible to ignore. "You're not going to like it, and I'm not sure if there's anything we can do about it.”

“Darling, start talking. You’re making me nervous!” She hadn't sensed any danger, and her Bear was still sound asleep in the grass nearby. She'd lowered her weapon to hear Keyleth out.

“Well, you know the mark between shoulders?” She'd wrung her hands together nervously. 

“Yes? It was just burning, it hasn't done that before. What about it?” Vex searched her face for answers. 

“I have it, too,” Keyleth admitted, ducking her head. She'd braced herself for Vex to be disappointed, maybe even mad? 

“You have it, too?” Vex'ahlia was surprised. She'd set her things back down. She hadn't finished dressing, and when she walked closer Keyleth had felt dizzy. 

“Yes. I have, I have the same one.” She'd stammered. It was hard enough to speak to Vex’ahlia while she was fully clothed. Being distracted by her exposed skin was only making her feel like an idiot. 

“Where? Let me see?” Vex set her hands on Keyleth’s shoulders looking over the exposed parts of her skin. Keyleth felt like she wanted to melt into the ground. Technically, she could turn into a pool of water, or a mound of dirt if she wished. 

“It’s on my hip. AH! What are you?”

Vex had nearly plowed her over to get a look at it. She'd wobbled putting her hands on Vex'ahlia's back as she bent down, so she wouldn't fall. When Vex'ahlia had touched the mark it sent a cool tingle up her thigh, it was a peculiar, but pleasant sensation. 

Keyleth brushed Vex'ahlia's hair to the side, her fingers ghosted over the mark between her shoulders. She hadn't used magic but it had felt like it when she came in contact with her skin. Her fingers traced over the pretty swirls; it had looked as if the lines brightened when she'd come in contact with it. 

Vex gasped. "So, it's you… " Vex'ahlia straightened up, hands on her own hips this time. It wasn't often that she was speechless.

"Um, yup! It sure looks that way, doesn't it? I guess maybe we've been spending too much time together and something decided we're a match."

"Bloody hell, Kiki! Did you know?"

Keyleth silently shook her head. "No, not at all. I've only seen mine start to form recently. It's um, my feelings I've been avoiding, not that I knew about this." 

"Your feelings, I see. Funny, I've also only had this a short time. I haven't really given it much thought. Grog asked me about my new tattoo, and I was as surprised as he was! It didn't seem like anything dangerous. I mostly forgot about it after that."

"I never noticed you had it until just now." Weren't they supposed to know when their match was near? In this instance, only being part human was a complete pain in the ass. 

"It's okay, Keyleth. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask if you are suddenly in love with me. This soulmate stuff is really stupid!" 

Keyleth didn't quite understand the look that Vex'ahlia was currently giving her, but again she'd looked away. She'd felt embarrassed for bringing it up. Her feelings weren't sudden at all, they were well thought out. 

"Yeah, it's really dumb." Keyleth feigned her agreement. Vex's mood had changed so swiftly, it felt to Keyleth like she'd been splashed with icy water. 

"Great, we agree on that! I think it's time we headed back and see what the others are up to." Vex turned away and continued to dress and collect her things.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not what you hoped for." Keyleth blurted. Her facial features fell, her eyes were red, and brimming with tears. She hated not being able to control her emotions.

Vex'ahlia froze in place, her shoulders visibly stiffening. 

"That's the thing, I didn't, I didn’t hope. " Vex’ahlia trailed off. She touched the back of her neck again; it made Keyleth's thigh sting.

"Oh. Well, I’m still sorry." Keyleth was lost on what to say. She angrily wiped at her eyes. She should have kept her mouth shut and not have ruined their pleasant outing. It was rare that the two of them were alone together. When she was ready to go she'd realized that Vex was still standing in the same spot as stiff as a statue. 

“Vex?” Keyleth walked up and stood behind her. “Are you okay?” Keyleth took Vex'ahlia’s hand. Vex pulled it up behind her back holding it there. 

“The truth is I didn’t hope. I didn’t hope because a very long time ago I gave up on the idea that you existed. How is a half-human, half-elf meant to have a soulmate, if I'm not fully good enough for either side? The only person I could truly depend upon was Vax. How was I supposed to convince myself that I was good enough for my non-existent soulmate? The whole idea felt silly.”

“I’m sorry that you grew up thinking you weren’t good enough. It’s not true! You are an incredible woman. You deserve love just by being a person! Everyone deserves love! You're very lovable! I don't know much about it, but soulmate marks are a type of old magic and that they can work differently for lots of people. Because, it's mostly a human thing, not all people who are half are born with a soulmate mark. It is still possible for us to meet someone special later in life and that’s when the mark appears. We've become so close lately, so maybe our souls intertwined, and we picked each other?” 

“That sounds like some fairy-tale bullshit to me." Vex'ahlia scoffed. She was angry that Keyleth's words struck so close to home. Immediately, she regretted her sharp tongue. There were things she hadn't told Keyleth. 

Keyleth's shoulders sank. She really had to work on her delivery, this is why she didn't give speeches. She couldn't inspire anything! Even if it had come from her heart. She loved Vex'ahlia, and she wished she could say it. 

"But, is that what you really think happened? That because we're close we picked each other?" Her tone had softened. Vex'ahlia hadn't let go of her hand because she was scared. 

“I mean maybe? Yes, I think so.” She wasn’t sure what her friend had needed to hear. “You're my best friend, and I totally respect our friendship! I'm not asking you to change anything between us. You're super important to me, I'd never want to force you into something you don't want. What I know for sure is that your mark is burning and so is mine." Keyleth rambled. 

"It is burning, " Vex'ahlia's head dropped, her voice trailed off. Her thumb had slipped between their hands stroking Keyleth's palm.

"Here, let me," Keyleth pushed her hair to one side and raised her free hand. Timidly, she set her palm over Vex'ahlia's mark and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she thought about how much she looked up to Vex. She thought about how close they had become, and how protective they are of each other, not only on the battlefield but in general, too. She thought about how Vex'ahlia made her giggle and just a wink made her blush. Under her hand, a cool tingling sensation radiated from the center of it and spread outward through her fingertips. She was well-versed in Druid magic and to a point healing, but this felt nothing like what she'd used before. 

"Oh, oh, " Vex'ahlia gasped at the touch, a shiver rippling down her spine. She squeezed her hand, biting back a moan. It was incredible. 

"Better?" She asked. Keyleth's mark responded by giving her chilly goosebumps. 

"Much better." It hadn't felt like healing magic to Vex'ahlia either. It had felt as if Keyleth had stroked closed off parts of herself that she'd locked away for good. It was soothing, and overwhelming at the same time. 

"I'm not, I'm not sure if I can do this, Kiki."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I want you to be happy! I mean in general, it doesn't have to be with me. I just, I care about you, Vex."

Vex'ahlia turned around to face her, her eyes were red and puffy. She took Keyleth's hands and guided them around her waist, then crumpled into her arms. She buried her face in the taller woman's shoulder. 

Keyleth hadn't expected that at all. She was confused, but she held her tightly for the longest few minutes. Whichever way Vex'ahlia wanted her in her life she would be happy with it. 

Vex'ahlia reached for her hand. "Can you take us home, please?"

"Yes, of course." She'd turn into a bird fly them back home, a hike back didn't sound good to either of them. 

~~~~~

Once they'd returned home Keyleth wasn't sure what to do. At first, things seemed relatively normal. They hadn't been actively avoiding or ignoring each other, but they also didn't spend much time talking or being alone together either. However, that started to change Vex became harder to find. On the third day, Keyleth's mark became itchy, within a week there was a persistent dull burning sensation. She did her best to ignore it, but that only made it worse. It seemed like ignoring their connection was only hurting both of them. She'd seen it in Vex'ahlia's eyes from across a room that she too was uncomfortable. That in itself was what hurt Keyleth most, knowing that Vex was in pain, and she was the only one that could help. But, Vex'ahlia didn't come to her. 

She hadn't been sure but a twin bond might dull the ache for Vex'ahlia, that still left Keyleth sore. She had become very upset with Vex. The woman she was meant to love forever was now avoiding her. To be fair to Vex'ahlia, she hadn't gone to her either. She hadn't wanted to push and seem desperate, but the ache in her hip was getting more irritating. 

Truth be told, she'd loved Vex'ahlia for a very long time. All of this had become ridiculous! She had to do something. Instead of confronting Vex, Keyleth decided to visit Allura in Emon, maybe she knew something about soulmate magic? Or knew someone that did? 

Unfortunately, Allura had been on the way out to an important meeting, but she'd managed to find a book with notes on Soulmates. Keyleth returned home that evening only a little satisfied. Once back, she hid away in her room to read. She didn't join in for Dinner, but concerned for her well being Percy had knocked and left a plate by the door. 

She didn't find much information. Apparently, Soulmates were a rare occurrence, but she did find a ritual that could remove the making. As she read on, there were consequences. Once removed you would no longer receive a soulmate, you would always have dull pain where the mark was that could not be healed, and you would feel a weighted longing within yourself that could never be fulfilled. It sounded miserable but, if this was what Vex'ahlia wanted then she would sever the link and let her be free. 

She decided that she was going to sleep on it tonight and find Vex'ahlia in the morning. Getting up from her chair her side stung. She put her hand over the mark. 

"Vex'ahlia… " She whispered aloud. 

~  
In the kitchen in the middle of a conversation, Vex'ahlia stopped mid-sentence, losing her train of thought. She rubbed her neck. Whispering under her breath. 

"Keyleth… " For a second the itching stopped. 

~

"I need you… " Keyleth cried. 

~

It felt to Vex'ahlia as if something was terribly wrong. She got up from where she sat and hurried off to Keyleth's room. A rush of intense feelings hit her. She'd felt fear gripping her chest. She didn't bother to knock, instead, she barged in. 

"Keyleth?! What is it? What's wrong?" 

She'd found Keyleth in bed, her eyes were closed and she was covered with blankets.

Vex'ahlia rushed to her bedside.

"Kiki, are you asleep?" She shook her shoulder. "Please be asleep! I just heard you calling me?"

"What? What's happening?" Keyleth opened her eyes, confused. "I didn't call you,"

"You did! I heard you loud and clear! It sounded like you were in distress! It was scary!"

"No, I've been asleep. I couldn't have called my earring is in my jewelry box. I haven't worn it." Keyleth sat up rubbing her eyes. 

"What? That can't be." Vex'ahlia went to the vanity table and opened the large jewelry box she'd given Keyleth as a present. (It had the sun tree on it.) Sure enough, there was Keyleth's earring. She picked it up and spun around gesturing wildly with it. 

"But, I heard you! I heard you say you needed me."

"Um, maybe I said it out loud? "

"So, you're okay?"

"Truthfully? No, not really, no… " Keyleth shook her head.

Vex braced herself on the table. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew she was the reason Kiki wasn't okay. 

"I thought, I thought something terrible had happened, and that you needed me."

"I'm safe. But, you know I do." Keyleth trailed off. 

"Hm? I know what?" Vex'ahlia was trying very hard not to check out; all of this was too important. Keyleth was too important. 

"I do need you, you know I do." She finally admitted it to both of them.

"Keyleth, I nee- … " Vex'ahlia turned back to set the earring down and found the book face open to the ritual. Her stomach turned. 

"What's this? Is this… this is a separation ritual?" A lump formed in her throat, it felt like she couldn't breathe. 

"I was going to talk to you about it in the morning."

"This is what you want?" 

"If it's what you want, I will do it for us."

"No, I asked what you wanted."

"I went to ask Allura if she had any books she thought might help us, she gave me that book. Then, I found the ritual. I'm not going to hold you captive to me, but I'd rather be with you."

"You'd rather be with me? You'd rather be with me," Vex repeated it, letting it sink in. She'd crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Vex'ahlia's head throbbed, but her proximity to Keyleth made things feel better. She wasn't sure if it had been because of the bond or something else. She hadn't looked at Keyleth but reached behind her back with her hand out.

Keyleth crawled forward taking her hand, sitting behind Vex. The contact made everything make sense again. 

"Severing the connection is possible, but there are life long consequences. I think we can work something out, so we're not ignoring our connection, and we can still be independent of one another."

"Still be independent? I think you're making a lot of assumptions about what I want."

"Well, you've been avoiding me, and haven't told me what you want. I guess I assumed the worst!"

"You didn't come to me either! You decided that my silence was a bad thing."

"It's not? I didn't know that. I think I really misunderstood? But, everything was starting to hurt and you didn't want my help."

"I'm sorry, Kiki. I needed time to think," Vex turned to face her. "I never meant to hurt you, you deserve better treatment than that." 

"I'm sorry, too. I'm not good at this, at confrontation, you know how much it scares me. Especially, when feelings are involved. I was too busy thinking about getting you a way out, to consider anything else you might be going through."

She'd squeezed Keyleth's hand. "I haven't handled this very well, Key. I understand how it looked like I wanted an out. It isn't true. I want to be honest with you from here on out. So, do you think we can start over?"

"Hi, I'm Keyleth, of the air Ashari. I'm your soulmate, and I want to be with you. It's nice to meet you." She shook Vex'ahlia's hand.

"Oh, very funny!" Vex'ahlia's laugh was nearly a snort. "I'm Vex'ahlia of Whitestone, long title Percy gave me. Your soulmate, who's been in love with you since the day we met."

"What? Shut up! No way! Oh, Vex!" Keyleth couldn't believe it. But, at the same time she knew it must be true, they wouldn't be Soulmates if it wasn't.

"I'm being totally serious! I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to be someone else lined up knocking on your door trying to seduce you. I thought it was a crush, but then it didn't go away. I slowly started to let myself get close to you. But, I was still scared. And now, I find out I bare your mark? I didn't know how to handle myself, or the fact that this is somehow meant to happen between us. That, I do get the girl and maybe a happy ending after all."

"I had no idea, Vex!" She wrapped her arms around her. "I wouldn't have been upset if you knocked on my door. I kinda thought you knew how I felt about you, my infatuation hasn't exactly been hidden. I should have been straightforward with you that my feelings were serious. I can't apologize enough! Whoa, let's not talk about endings, please? We're only at the start, this is the start, right?"

"It's one thing for me to be flirtatious, but getting past that point is difficult. I had some idea of your feelings, but I've had my guard up for too long. I promise you it's okay, you don't have to keep apologizing." She'd leaned into Keyleth's embrace hugging her in return. "Yes, this is the start."

"Here, let me heal this." Keyleth's hand ran along her shoulders, her fingertips trailing over the mark. 

Vex'ahlia clung to Keyleth as the chill spread, she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you." Soulmate magic was incredible. "I can get used to feeling like this." 

Keyleth cupped Vex'ahlia's cheek turning her head, leading her in she pressed the softest kiss to her lips. Vex'ahlia gasped into the kiss returning it. 

"I love you, Vex'ahlia. If you question that just ask me and I'll tell you, I'll tell you a million times a day if I have to, okay? It will never inconvenience me to do so."

Quiet tears fell down Vex'ahlia's cheeks and Keyleth wiped them away.

"I love you, Kiki. I'll tell you over and over if that's what it takes." Vex put her hand on Keyleth's hip and, even though her clothing she could feel the coolness of their bond taking away most of the ache. Keyleth's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'd really like to spend the night here with you if that's not too much to ask?" 

"It's not too much! I'd like it if you stayed with me. I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

Vex'ahlia leaned in to embrace her and whispered. "Never, you'll never have to let go of me, I swear it!"

Both women climbed into bed, laying back against Keyleth's mountain of pillows. They snuggled up facing each other.

"You know you're one of my best friends, top three, and one is a bear so that's pretty high on the list. Just don't tell the group I've told you this." She laughed, her hand idly rubbed Keyleth's back. "I wouldn't want my mark to belong to anyone else."

"I think you're going to make me cry again! I'm perfectly happy to be in your top three! It will be our little secret! Speaking of the gang, Vax! Did you already tell him about us?"

"Yes. He knew about the mark already, he said he had a gut feeling who my watch was! He calmed me down. He made me think rationally about all of this."

"I'll have to thank him for that."

"You know he'll want a double date with him and his boyfriend!"

"Oh boy! I don't know if I'm ready for all of that, yet! At least let me get used to this being a thing that's really happening, first?"

"Don't worry, take all the time you need. I'm not ready either." Vex'ahlia kissed her softly. 

"Vex? You can totally say no to this, I understand if it's too much… but, um, would you, would you touch my mark? Like under my clothes? I know it's in a more intimate spot for me… but, "

"Keyleth, darling," She stroked her cheek. "It's okay. I will, show me where you need me?"

She'd taken Vex'ahlia's hand and carefully led it under her nightgown, sliding it to the mark on her hip, letting Vex'ahlia get a good handful of her leg as well. Keyleth softly gasped at the cool tingle of her palm pressed flush against her skin covering her mark. She held onto Vex'ahlia even tighter.

"Like this?" Vex'ahlia questioned. Her fingers began to carefully trace over her hip. At the same time, she cradled Keyleth against herself.

"Yes, like this." Keyleth's lips parted and Vex'ahlia kissed her deeply.

_Oh, my God! I really do love her so much. I can't believe this is really happening!_

_It's happening. You really did the unthinkable, you went and made me fall in love!_

_Wait, can you hear me? Keyleth pulled back searching Vex'ahlia's eyes for signs of recognition._

_I can hear you! Vex'ahlia's eyes were wide. Both of them started to giggle._

_This is going to be interesting. Vex thought. She rested her forehead to Keyleth's own._

_Holy shit! Keyleth laughed closing her eyes, she let out a content sigh._

_Will you let me kiss you more, babe?_

_Keyleth looked up at her with a dirt-eating grin. Yes! Wait, should I call you baby, too?_

_If you wish, darling._

_I'm so ready baby! Kiss me?_

_Vex'ahlia kissed her tenderly._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to also add an "outtake" I wrote for this fic of the twins having a conversation while Vex is busy trying to hide from everyone and everything.


End file.
